


A Prahm Dance

by LarxieArveri



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: First Dance, Fluff and Mush, Other, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarxieArveri/pseuds/LarxieArveri
Summary: You're anxious to dance with someone you met earlier that day
Relationships: Jamack (Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Prahm Dance

**Author's Note:**

> My first public fic ever, i hope y'all like it :33  
> (y/n = your name) (kept the reader gender neutral for ease of access :3)

Your fingers tap against the white tablecloth as your eyes wander across the dance area. You were always a bit of a withdrawn, anxious person from Kipo’s burrow but you always find yourself at parties. It feels nice to watch something positive happen sometimes. But tonight, you wanted something good to happen to you. A dance with the mute frog named Jamack, as he and Troy introduced themselves earlier in the day. You also remember the conversation going pretty well and ended way too soon. Jamack was a tall, well suited mute that captured your heart the moment he spoke his name. But it felt weird inside. Could a human and mute relationship pass to a romantic level? If no one else was going to find out, you absolutely had to tonight. Getting up, you stride over to the table where Jamack was sitting.

“Oh, hello again (y/n),” he greeted, smiling. 

“Hi!” You say with a bit much more excitement than you wanted. “Uh, this song is pretty awesome and I, uh, wanted to know if you wanted to dance.”

Your extended arm ever so slightly trembled with nervousness but was quickly quelled when his hand met yours. He graciously stood up, towering over you, somehow ending up leading you to the dance floor. Your heart racing, you dance your feelings out to a highly upbeat song, talking the night away while you both danced. You felt the happiest you’ve ever felt in a long time.

“You know some pretty good moves,” Jamack complimented you.

“Oh, thank you!” You say, you feel your cheeks flush. 

Over the course of the night, you and Jamack become the center of attention. So much so, you both suddenly hear a slower, more moody song. You watched as everyone paired up and slow danced, and eventually it was your turn. You looked up as the space between you and the mute closed. You feel one of his hands down by your waist and the other holds your hand gently, swaying back and forth as the music plays. 

“(Y/n),” He said in a low voice, “I can feel your heart beating so fast, are you ok?”

“Yeah!!” You blurt out. “Super fine!

He laughs softly and dips you, staring directly into your eyes. You feel like your heart is going to explode. As you un-dip, you managed to gather enough courage to say how you feel.

“Alright, I’m just gunna say it,” You start, his eyes trained on you, “I uh, think you’re really cute and we should definitely spend more time together because I like…”

You were cut off gently by the press of his lips against your own. You were startled and made a somewhat squeaky noise, but slowly melted into it. All eyes were on you two, a soft gasp here and there. 

“I would very much like to spend more time with you,” Jamack grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I pace this well? Did you feel like you were actually there?? Let me know how you feel, all feedback welcome~


End file.
